


[Podfic] You're Still a Dream to Me

by attendtothebones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dreams, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Telepathic Bond, see original story for more detailed warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek has the first dream in a shitty motel room just across the Nevada border, when his clothes still smell like smoke.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're Still a Dream to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're a Dream to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514635) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Length: 1:01:47  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/fgnpzac3c4j3de2/AAAQR92rV1YZWufV8ADRMX1ja?dl=0)


End file.
